In the digital age, organizations increasingly rely on digitally-stored data. To protect against data loss, an organization may use a backup system to back up important data.
Due to increasingly complex information technology infrastructures, backup and restoration systems may also take the configuration of applications into account in order to correctly restore the applications. For example, a multi-tier application (e.g., MICROSOFT SHAREPOINT) may include multiple components, and restoring the multi-tier application may require information about the relationships between these components. Accordingly, a traditional backup system may use an application programming interface (“API”) of the multi-tier application at the time of backup to access this information and then include the information with the backup.
Unfortunately, the activities of traditional backup systems may sometimes consume computing resources to the point of interfering with the performance of primary applications. Accordingly, communicating with a multi-tier application at the time of backup and thereby potentially increasing the load on a primary server may cause undesired performance degradation of the multi-tier application. Therefore, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for additional and improved systems and methods for restoring multi-tier applications.